


Stardust

by mysticdazai



Series: MM Short Stories [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel Angst, 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Choi Saeran Needs a Hug, F/M, Mentions of self-harm, Mom Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger), Recovering Choi Saeran, Saeran just wants people to be okay, Soft Choi Saeran, Unrequited 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love Disease, Vanderwood is best human, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticdazai/pseuds/mysticdazai
Summary: An unrequited love fanfiction where 707 does not love MC back.The heartache causes her to develop Stardust Syndrome. This will cause her to cry golden dust or "stardust" which will eventually blind her.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s)
Series: MM Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964821
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at summaries, it never does the story justice.  
> I hope you enjoy the story still.

Her eyes had always been the most beautiful shade of brown. Warm pools of caramel that were lightened up by the light in every room she entered. They always thought they would continue to light up. 

One day, however, her eyes started to dull, her heart clenching and tears stained onto her face. But they were no ordinary tears, she was crying gold. Stardust, as if picked from the stars themselves and they were put into her eyes. 

He remembers watching her eyes cry the golden dust for hours after his brother broke her heart. He could only offer his comfort as she wasn't supposed to leave their residence but he didn't know what to do as she continued to choke on her heartache and tears. 

After many hours of heart-clenching crying, she began to settle, the golden tears no longer falling from her eyes, instead pooling around the caramel irises. 

He watched the panic fall upon her face as the caramel in her eyes faded to a faint yellow. The black of her eyes disappearing into the newfound pale yellow. He watched as she held her arms out in a desperate attempt to steady herself. 

"i... I can't see." 

He froze as the words fell from her mouth, her eyes wide with fear and confusion. He blinked a few times, watching as she tried to find where he was in the room, bumping into things. She let out a gentle whimper before she fell to her knees. 

She buried her face in her hands and screamed, allowing the chilling screech of her voice to escape and fill the bunker. He watched as she broke her own heart further. Her now almost-white eyes, shifting around as she tried to see. Her hands clawing at her tears as an attempt to regain her sight. 

He sat down in front of her and attempted to calm her down, but the screaming continued, only growing louder as the seconds passed. 

Eventually the bedroom door slams open, causing the girl to flinch at the sound, her other senses heightening at the loss of her sight. 

"what's the screaming for?" 

She recognised the voice immediately. She knew it belonged to the man with long brown hair. She couldn't deny she was hoping it to be a certain redhead, but that was wishful thinking. 

Her sobs began to silence again as she looked in the direction of the new voice, her body trembling as she tilted her head up. She guessed he had met her eyes when she heard his breath catch in his throat. 

"shit.." 

The singular word was full of so much emotion, something rare from the cold man. This alone had sent another shock of panic through the girls panic. It must be bad. 

"I don't know what to do! She cried... She cried gold dust! Now she's saying she can't see! What am I meant to do?" 

The closest voice was full of panic and concern. He looked up at the man in the doorway as he approached them, crouching in front of the girl, who flinched at hearing his breathing so close to her face. 

The man grasped her chin in one of his hands, moving it around so he could investigate her now completely white eyes. He sighed heavily and let her go, looking over at the younger twin. 

" she has what is rumoured to be the stardust disease. It's extremely rare and is caused by unrequited love. Certain genetics and chemicals in the body cause the heartbreak of unrequited love to turn into one of few rare diseases like this. She cries what is believed to be stardust, which causes her to go blind. Depending on how serious the heartbreak and level of unrequited love, the blindness could occur quickly and last for various amounts of time...." 

He paused as he stood again, pulling the girl to her feet. She was extremely unsteady, grasping tightly to his arms. She didn't lift her head, choosing to stare at the ground. 

"judging by her eyes already going white, I'll say it's permanent." 

This sentence caused her legs to turn to jelly and she almost collapsed, both men rushing to hold her up. She felt more tears appear in her eyes, spilling over the edge reluctantly. 

Saeran awkwardly pulled her into his arms, hugging her close to his chest as Vanderwood resulted to stroking her head. She held onto Saeran tightly, her arms wrapped securely around his middle. 

"I'm guessing it's not you that caused this then." 

Saeran nodded at Vanderwoods words, a look of anger falling over his face. His brother was an idiot, not giving this girl the love she deserved. She was perfect, someone anyone would be lucky to have, yet his brother couldn't see that. 

"he deserves to know..." 

As he spoke, Vanderwood notes how she tensed. Her grip on Saeran only tightening, causing him to hold his breath. 

"please don't tell him... I don't want him to know." 

Her voice was shaking as it came out, muffled by Saeran's shoulder. She tried to stop the tears from falling and trembling of her body, but to no avail. 

"you live here, he'll eventually figure it out. You may as well tell him before it gets too late." 

Vanderwood tried to reason with her, knowing that living with Saeyoung and trying to hide this from him, would only hurt both of them. He would not like that he'd lied to and she would struggle with the questioning he subjected her to.

"I'll move out, problem solved... Besides, I can't live here... I'd be over-staying my welcome." 

She was right, moving out would be best for everyone involved. It would be too painful and they doubted it would be smart to force her to stay here. 

So now came to planning where she would live. They eventually decided v was completely out of the question, as was Yoosung and Jaehee. V, because he has sight problems himself, living with another blind person would not work. Yoosung, because he's too young and needs to keep up with studies. Finally, Jaehee because she was committed to working for Jumin and was not often home. 

With more thought they also cut Zen out of the picture, his acting and rehearsals took up too much of his time. They also couldn't allow her to live with Jumin. He had too many other commitments and she decided she couldn't care for his cat while she's blind and he's away. 

Options were running out. Vanderwood couldn't take her in for personal reasons he didn't want to disclose and she certainly couldn't stay at the bunker with the twins. The last two places; rika's old apartment or in a care facility. 

"I don't want to be put into care! I'm not even 30! I can look after myself. I'll live alone, it's decided." 

Saeran shook his head, only to realise she couldn't see him. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment as Vanderwood held in a chuckle at Saeran's embarrassment. 

"no you can't live alone, you're blind! There is no way you can properly look after yourself." 

All heads snapped to the doorway as the heard something crash to the floor. There stood Saeyoung, his face pale and his mouth open in shock. Vanderwood groaned at the sight of spilt PhD pepper all over the floor in the hallway. 

"blind? Did you just say she's blind?" 

She felt her heart shatter all over again as she heard his voice, she clutched her chest and buried her face into the nearest shoulder, which happened to be Vanderwoods. She held in the tears, not wanting to cry again, especially in front of Saeyoung. 

"since when has she been blind?" 

Saeyoung looked at the two men in the room with utter confusion on his face. His eyes flicked between his brother and his friend, avoiding looking at the trembling girl.

Vanderwood sighed and shifted the girl into Saeran's arms again before grabbing Saeyoung by the arm and dragging him away from the room to explain what happened. 

"i'm living alone, Saeran. It's final."

"no! He knows now, so there is no reason for you..."

He trailed off his sentence as he saw her expression. She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"no reason except having to relieve heartbreak all over again. Saeran help me pack my things and take me back to rika's apartment. I will live there until we can think of better arrangements." 

She stood again, carefully feeling her way around the room and into the hallway, cringing as her sock became wet, now covered in the spilt drink. She reached down and took both socks off throwing them onto the floor and felt her way around the hallway.

Saeran followed her, catching her each time she stumbled. He eventually just threw her over his shoulder and carried her back to her room. He sat her on the bed as he packed her things into bags. He decided there was no point arguing this point anymore. 

The two of them heard shouting before the slamming of a door. Shortly after Vanderwood appeared in the doorway, sighing heavily. 

"found you."

"i'm guessing he left?"

"yeah said he needed air, took a car and sped off."

She couldn't help the concern that fell over her at the thought of Saeyoung getting hurt while out. Her attention was take. From her thoughts as Vanderwood spoke again. 

"i think you should move into the apartment with her. Look after her. Besides, i think it'll be good for you to have some time seperate from him, both of you." 

Saeran turned her, attempting to gather her reaction to the suggestion. She fiddled with the necklace around her neck, chewing on the charm slightly.

"but Saeran is still recovering... I don't want him to have to care for me..." 

"we don't have many options. I don't want you living alone and i certainly don't want you living here. I think it'll be okay."

"no! I will not force it onto you." 

Her voice was stern. She was stubborn, Saeran knew that, but he still couldn't believe she was being this way she. They didn't have options 

"i'll die before i make you… No, before i make anyone look after me. If you don't let me live alone, i will just leave." 

Saeran's mouth fell open at her words. Was she really threatening suicide in this situation? Really? He could feel himself growing angry at her selfishness so he took some deep breaths, looking up at the roof. 

"fine. But you have to allow people over to check up on you." 

She knew Vanderwood's words were useless. She couldn't live without sight, not really. Her threat was so no one had to have the responsibility of her death in their hands, when they could have stopped it. She would die either way.

And she did.

——

Saeran, Vanderwood and Jumin helped her move back into rika's apartment. Saeran assures her the bomb was disabled and removed before leaving her alone for the first time. She was glad to be alone, processing her emotions. 

Weeks later, Yoosung decided to visit one day after university, going to the apartment and knocking on the door. After a few minutes he tried again, knocking a little louder. However, he was met with silence. After trying a few more times, he called the first person he could think of; Saeyoung. 

He mentioned that she wasn't opening the door and if he could get the passcode so Yoosung could enter and find out what's wrong. Saeyoung surprisingly gave up the code, staying on the phone with Yoosung until he knew she was okay. 

Yoosung called out to her, frowning when he was still met with silence. He made his way through the apartment, not finding her in any room. He was slightly more panicked as he stood in front of the bathroom door. 

He turned the handle, his face going pale when it was locked. He pressed his ear against the door and when he couldn't hear anything, he struggled to talk to Saeyoung. He asked how he could get into the bathroom, how to unlock the door. 

Saeyoung muttered something about brute force as he walked to go to Saeran's room. He entered and told Saeran to come sit out with him. Saeran sighed, especially when he didn't get an explanation from his twin.

Meanwhile Yoosung disregarded his bag and tried to break the door open. He was frustrated that he wasn't stronger in this moment, but sighed in relief as the door burst open on his next try. 

His relief was short-lived as his eyes landed on her lifeless body, drenched in blood as her figure was laid in the bathtub, her throat and wrists slit. He immediately dropped the phone and his hand flew over his mouth as he rushed to the kitchen sink, throwing up violently.

Saeyoung put his phone on speaker so both him and Saeran could hear when Yoosung announced she was okay. But the twins grew nervous as they heard him drop the phone and the faint sounds of gagging. 

"Yoosung? What's happening!" 

Saeyoung's voice shook with desperation. He begged that she was alive, happy and well and that she and Yoosung were just playing a trick on him for doing what he did. 

But the lack of response caused his stomach to churn. Yoosung eventually recovered and retrieved his phone, walking back into the kicthen, hiding from the sight. He allowed the tears to roll down his face. 

"y-you need to come here... Sh-she's dead." 

The twins' felt their stomachs drop and hearts ache at the words. Dead? She couldn't be dead!

Saeran wasted no time in standing up, needing to see for himself. Saeyoung followed in tow, not hanging up the call and trying to calm Yoosung down. 

When the twins arrived, they saw Yoosung curled up in a ball in the living room, his body trembling. Saeran immediately rushed to the bathroom, his blood running cold as he saw her. She really was dead. Her face had traces of gold dust on them, and her eyes were open staring back at him. He saw the large kitchen knife discarded on the floor; blood on the ground beneath it. 

He swallowed down his emotions and turned to Saeyoung, pushing him away from the door before he could see. 

"you don't want to see that... It's better you remember her how she used to be." 

——

The funeral was heartbreaking. All of them thinking of how things could have been different. Most were sad, but some were angry... Saeran was angry. Not only did she leave them all behind, Saeyoung wasn't showing any emotion about the whole thing. It disturbed him. 

She was the perfect girl, an angel. She didn't deserve what his brother did to her. Saeran had to walk away from the service as he listened to Yoosung and Jaehee cry. It wasn't their fault, but the sounds just irritated him further, especially compared to his brother’s cold expression. 

As her body was lowered into the ground, the group comforted each other. 

After the events, Yoosung was traumatised, his eyes empty and his skin pale. He was required to see a therapist every week, to try to work through the situation.  
Jaehee, Jumin and Zen drowned themselves in their work, not concerned for their health as they tried to distract themselves from the idea of losing another close friend.  
V disappeared again, going into the mountains on a trip.  
Vanderwood didn't come around for Saeyoung anymore, trying to keep Saeran as calm as possible, now caring for the younger twin.  
Saeran's progress was lost, returning to the hate-filled and angry person he was when he was first rescued from mint eye.  
And Saeyoung, he was a husk of himself. Guilt ate away at him every day.

He pushed her away so much but she was stubborn, pushing him to his limits. That meaning he eventually fell out of love with her, rejecting her one final time in the harshest way, which in the end being the reason for her death. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, he could barely even get out of bed in the morning. 

They fell apart once again, the group barely speaking to each other. 

All this, caused by a love that just wasn't returned.

**Author's Note:**

> i love angsty writing and want to explore it some more. Fell free to leave your opinions on this story and constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
